Letting Loose
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Austin laughed, smirking afterwards. "Trust me; you'll be having too much fun to want to sleep." - Austin notices that Ally's been very uptight lately so now they're spending the whole night doing fun things - or at least what Austin considers fun.
1. Chapter 1

**hey! i'm back with another story for Austin & Ally! if you haven't checked out my other one, you should, maybe you'd like it! hope you like this one, be sure to review or send a msg, with any ideas or thoughts! everything will be apreciated!**

* * *

><p>"Austin!" Ally Dawson's loud voice was heard throughout the room. The employees and regular customers didn't really think much of it; either Austin or Dez had their names yelled out at least fifteen times a day. Ally was currently working her shift at her dad's shop, Sonic Boom. And as usual, Austin was hanging around, playing with these instruments. Dez had decided to accompany Trist today on her search for jobs. The two were trying to get closer as friends but it wasn't really working out. Trish would give him bruises either way. Today, Austin had been playing the drums for some 'live entertainment' and accidentally let the drum sticks fly out of his hands. They hit a random customer and the customer left giving both Ally and Austin a dirty look. "This doesn't normally happen!" She yelled out after the leaving customer. When the customer was fully out of sight, she turned on her heels to glare at Austin.<p>

Austin shrugged, as if it was the least of his worries, and right now, it probably was. "Stop glaring at me like that, it burns!" He covered his face from Ally's look.

"You know, I wouldn't have to even look at you if you stopped scaring away the customers!" Austin smirked at her. "Or better yet, if you weren't even in the store!"

Austin left the stool for the drums and walked over to the counter, right across from her. "Now, now, Ally, you know you love having me here." He leaned into the counter, smirking at her.

"No Austin, I really don't. If only you actually helped around here," Ally motioned with her hand around the store. "I wouldn't mind having you around. But since all you do is hit customers with drum sticks, we sort of have a problem!"

Austin rolled his eyes. He moved inside the counter to where Ally was and jumped up onto the counter. "Fine, whatever, I know the deal. I'm the bother," Now Ally rolled her eyes. "But you're way more uptight than usual today."

"Me, uptight?" Ally's face was in the mixture of offended and how she knew that was sort of true. Austin cocked up an eyebrow that told her that she didn't even have to bother. "I'm not that uptight." She crossed her arms and a pout took over her face.

He nodded. "Yup, today you are," Ally shot him a dirty look. "But its okay, we'll fix that right up." Austin winked at her, and that just freaked her out even more.

"Austin, what stupid idea are you thinking of?" Ally asked. It was quite obvious on his face that he was up to no good.

Austin gasped. "Stupid idea? I'll have you know that this is a genius idea," She stared him down. "Okay, maybe not genius, but definitely an idea you'll like," Ally made a gesture as if saying 'go on.' "After you close the shop, which you'll close it early by the way," He spoke faster to avoid having Ally interject. "We're going to stay up all night doing fun stuff."

"All night?" Ally looked horrified. "Sorry, no can do. I have a bedtime and a curfew, which I always respect, sorry," Ally shook her head and turned around, walking away from him.

Austin slid his arm around her waist, pulled her back and turned her around to face him. "First of all, stop trying to get out of this because I won't let you," Ally rolled her eyes. "Second, I'll take care of it with your dad." Ally snorted, giving him a look that said, 'yeah, like he's gonna agree.' "And don't even give me that look because your dad likes me way better than you would like him to."

"Fine," She wiggled out of his grasp. "But I make no promises that you'll be able to keep me awake all night. I like my sleep, and when I crash, I crash," There was dead serious look in her eye.

Austin laughed, smirking afterwards. "Trust me; you'll be having too much fun to want to sleep."

* * *

><p>"Move it Allyson, we don't have all night you know!" Austin yelled out to where Ally was changing in their music room. "Oh wait, we sort of do," He chuckled at himself. "But hurry up, this night is for fun stuff! Now for me waiting on you to change!"<p>

A loud, mini scream was heard from the room. "Either you shut up, or I'll make you shut up!" Ally's irritated voice was heard.

This just made Austin smirk. "Do I really want to know what you'd do to shut me up?" He looked up towards the music room, where Ally poked her head out the door. "Nothing to serious, obviously," She let out a grunt of rage. Only a couple seconds later, Ally finally walked out of the room. It was a nice summer night outside, so when Ally appeared in a purple tube top with jean short shorts, Austin wasn't surprised. She looked good, he had to admit, but she was his best friend and he was honestly trying really hard to keep those thoughts away. Ally had also switched her heels for purple converse. "Ah, the princess finally comes!" Ally rolled her eyes as she reached him and smacked him on the chest. "And what is this I see?" He faked modesty. "She's switched her boots for converse? Stop the world, this is crazy," He laughed as she smacked him again.

"Shut up," Ally shook her head. "So, what's first?"

Austin checked the clock inside the shop. It read ten-thirty. "Well, its ten-thirty now, so first, we'll go to the beach." He turned around and held the door open, waiting for Ally to go out first.

"The beach?" She couldn't hold back the disappointment in her voice. Austin remembered back to the first time they wrote a song together, he was trying to get her to let loose, and he made her imagine the beach and she told him that she didn't like the beach.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door, closing in behind him. "Yup, the beach. And don't you even bother using that pout because you're not changing my mind. We're going to the beach and if you don't do it the easy way, it'll go the hard way." He showed no emotion in his voice, but Ally didn't dare to doubt him.

"I don't really want to know the hard way, so I'll take the easy way," She walked by his side as he led them to the beach. "Wait, so what are we going to do at the beach?" Ally questioned after a couple of minutes of silence. Of course; there was no way Austin could expect a little bit of silence with Ally by his side, especially when he practically owns her for the whole night.

Austin stared at her with a weird look on his face but he still kept walking. "Ally, you're acting as if you've never been to a beach before."

"No, I have," She corrected quickly. "Well, I haven't been there in a long, long time, but I always see those people in the movies when they go to beach at night and they always play in the water and play with the sand—" Ally grew quiet as she saw Austin's look. It was telling her that she was rambling again. "Sorry, I'm just a bit nervous. I mean, spending the whole night doing fun stuff? Well, things that you consider fun, at least."

Austin rolled his eyes at the insecure girl. "And if I consider it as fun that means it is fun, because I know how to have fun. You just have to trust me, Ally."

"And I do!" Ally exclaimed all too quickly, almost startling Austin. "Well, sort of." He shot her an offended look. "Do you blame me? You do the craziest things!" He waved her off. "Austin, you ate a sundae off your pants!"

Austin laughed, rejoicing the memory in his head. "Hey! That is not what I do for fun. I dropped my ice cream! What was I going to do, waste it?" He looked at her as if saying 'hell no'!

"So, you ate it off… your pants?" Ally questioned. She was getting more freaked out by the kid as the days went by.

Austin threw his hands up in the air, a smile on his face. "Yes! Finally you understand!" Ally didn't bother responding; there really was no point. They were only a couple metres away from the beach now and the silence was deafening. Ally stole a quick glance over to her partner and noticed that if he was planning to go in the water, he was definitely screwed. He had decided to wear a blue and purple plaid button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up of course, a pair of ripped jeans and baby blue Vans. It was the typical Austin Moon outfit, but definitely not for the water. But if he can eat ice cream off his pants, I bet he can go into the water with his day clothes as well. The duo finally reached the sand, walking through it with their closed shoes. She didn't exactly know what Austin wanted to do, since he was leading the whole night, so she just followed him to the water's edge. Austin turned to her with a smirked on her face. "Do you know what comes next?"

"What?" The response was instinct considering he kind of sounded like a total creeper. "Yes, yes, I do. We go back and sit on the sand," She said quickly, turning around and about to make a run for it.

Ally heard Austin laugh. "Aha, right," She kept walking until in two quick seconds, Austin was in front of her and she was swept off her feet. Austin had gladly thrown Ally over his shoulder, and where was he heading? Towards the ocean, of course.

"Austin!" Ally started hitting at Austin's back with her fists but she realized there was no point; he wasn't going to put her down. "Can you at least put me down and I'll walk?" She asked, since he was walking extremely slowly.

Austin sped up his walking. "Nope! This is way more fun!" With those words, he started running. Ally started screaming. She was actually worried that he'd let her fall, or he'd get hurt. But that was no worry, as soon as Austin's Vans were touching the water, he ran up, making sure it was deep enough that she wouldn't hit the bottom when he threw her in. The thing was, Ally didn't know how to swim, but Austin had no idea. Her screams were muffled when she sank into the water. But God was definitely on her side, because her feet found the bottom and she was able to stand up and emerge out of the water.

"Austin!" Ally sputtered. She wiped the water out of her eyes so she him emerging from the water too. Austin dunked himself under water so he could get all wet, since no one was going to throw him in like he did to Ally. "I don't know how to swim, I could've drowned!"

Austin instantly felt guilty, but he knew exactly what he was doing. That's why he made sure that the water wasn't too shallow or too deep for her. "Oh, you don't, I thought you did!" She looked confused since he was smirking. "My bad!" Austin lunged at her and dunked her under again.

"Austin!" Ally screamed once again. He was about to dunk her again but she was quick. She grabbed his arm and pushed him, making his loose his balance and fall in himself. She smiled in satisfaction. "Now, is this what you call fun?" She asked, smirking.

Austin spit out some water, making a disgusted face. "No, just the part where I get to dunk you," He laughed.

"Okay, so it doesn't look like we'll be able to do much here," Ally stated, looking around and seeing the beach was completely deserted aside from her and Austin. "What's next on the list?"

Austin shrugged. "Whatever comes, actually. I don't have something exactly planned. Hey, but what time is it? We might want to get going soon."

"By me, we can go right now," Ally shot him a dirty look, referring to the water around them. Austin just laughed. "And the time?" She went to get her phone, and she found it in her back pocket, but there's just one problem. She's in the water right now. Her eyes popped out of her sockets and she whipped it out of her pocket and out of the water. "Oh my god, my phone!" She clicked the button but nothing gave. She saw Austin trying to silently swim away, considering it was his fault. "Where do you think you're going, mister?" He froze. "You owe me a new phone!" She angrily threw her phone away, having no idea where it landed.

Ally started trudging away from him, water towards the water's edge. "Hey, hey, don't be mad. It was an accident. It totally slipped my mind that you had your phone with you." She didn't slow down, she just kept walking. "I promise I'll get you a new one, come on Ally." They finally reached the water's edge and Ally started drying out her hair as best as she could. "You can't get mad at me now, Ally; we have a whole night ahead of us." It was evident now that Ally had decided to give him the silent treatment. She started walking away from him and out of the sandy area. "Ally!" He knew she was playing, but he also knew that it was really hard to get her to stop playing to be mad, or for her to break the silent treatment. But then he got an idea. Austin started running after her, full speed, and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder once more that night. She screamed, breaking her silent treatment.

"Austin, I demand you put me down right now!" She screamed, outraged.

Austin kept laughing. "Okay then, all you have to do is forgive me."

"Fine, I forgive you," She wiggled a bit. "Now put me down!"

Austin tightened his grip or else she might actually have a chance at wiggling out. "And you have to yell that Austin Moon is the world's best friend and that you love him very much with all your heart," She stayed silent. "Come on, say it! You won't be saying any lie anyways." He felt her hit him from behind.

"Austin Moon is the world's best friend and I love him very much with all my heart," She didn't scream it, but she did it loud enough to satisfy him.

"Alright. I didn't appreciate the sarcasm, but it'll do," Austin set her down, smiling at her. "Now, I have something else planned. Follow me!"

She chased after him to walk beside him. "What's next?" He didn't respond. "Austin, tell me!" He stayed mute and she was getting annoyed. "Austin, tell me right now what where we're going!"

"Can't it be a surprise?" He questioned, wanting to keep it a secret.

Ally's arms flew across her chest. "No, I hate surprises, you know that," Her tone was warning.

"But this is a surprise you'll love, I know you will," Austin kept walking. They were only a couple minutes away from their destination and he wanted to get their as soon as possible so he wouldn't have to ruin the surprise to Ally.

Ally stopped for a minutes, hands resting on her hips. "And what if I don't? I will hit you, you know that." Austin laughed.

"You, hit me? Ally, please, stop making me laugh," She narrowed her eyes at him, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her so she could keep walking. "Tell me, who knows you better than anyone else?"

Ally thought for a second. "Trish."

"Other than Trish," Austin rolled his eyes.

"Oh um, you," Now that she thought of it, he knew pretty much all there was to know about her.

Austin smiled. "Exactly, me. I know that you'll love this surprise. So just shut up and enjoy because we're here," Ally looked from Austin's face towards where his gaze was. She gasped. They were at the carnival!

"Aw, Austin! I love carnivals!" She exclaimed, her eyes glazed with happiness. When Austin looked at her, he saw the reaction of a little kid, and it just made him laugh.

Austin crossed his arms, smirking. "See, what did I tell you?"

All smacked him on the arm, a sky smile on her lips. "Shut up," She said quietly. Austin felt tugging on his arm from the shorter girl he called his best friend. "Let's go, let's go! We have to go on every single ride there is in here!"

Austin groaned. "But you know I hate roller coasters!" It was a fear that Austin has had since he was a little boy. He just hated that feeling in his stomach he got when he knew they were about to drop. And when you open your eyes on a drop and it looks like you're about to plummet to your death, that makes him scream like a total girl.

"And I hate surprises but that didn't stop you did it?" Ally pulled him along with her, ignoring his whimpers.

* * *

><p><strong>did you guys like it? i didn't think it was that bad!<strong>

**review please, and i'll message you back to thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY THERE! I'M BACK! **

**THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE FIRST ONE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, I'm gonna die," Austin Moon whispered to himself, a sickening feeling creeping into his stomach. They were in line for the biggest, scariest, fastest roller coaster in the carnival, and he was close enough to fainting.<p>

Ally Dawson tugged on his arm, pulling him forward in the line. "Hey, shouldn't I be the one freaking out about the roller coaster and you being the one all macho and saying you'll protect me?" She grinned, loving the fact that she was in dominance for once.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," He replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Enjoy this while you can, because you know I'm not afraid of anything."

Ally laughed. "Except for roller coasters," Austin rolled his eyes; _aside from the obvious, _he thought. "And Trish when she's furious."

"Don't judge me on that because_ everyone _is," Austin reasoned. For a second, he forgot that he was about to ride the death trap, but as his eyes lay upon the said killer, he tensed up.

Ally rubbed his arm, trying her best to comfort him, but to be honest, that had never been one of her strongest points. "Hey, it's okay," She whispered softly, a small smile forming on her delicate lips.

"Okay? I'm about to get killed and you're telling me its okay! Some friend you are, Ally!" Austin exclaimed, getting the attention of some bystanders. A couple teenage boys that were in line snickered, but Austin ignored them.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a Drama Queen; no one's going to kill you." It was finally their turn to board the roller coaster. Ally walked forward, seemingly thinking that Austin would follow, but of course, he didn't. "Come on," She sighed, grabbing his arm and pulling. Sadly, his feet didn't move and it sent her tumbling back into him. "Austin!" She hissed. He was kind of making a scene so she pulled him up when he was distracted. It was one of those roller coasters that had one booth for two people, so Ally and Austin squeezed in one.

"I love how if it was you in my position, I'd be telling you that if you didn't want to do it, you don't have too and we could go do something else, but you, ha," He laughed bitterly.

Ally glared at him, tired of his tone. "Oh Austin, do you want to back out now?" Sarcasm was clear in her voice.

"Yeah, ask me that now that there is no way in backing out!" Austin hissed, eyes narrowing. "You know, I'll be sure to get you back, just you wait."

Ally grabbed the metal bar that was strapping them to the seat. "Ooh, I'm so scared," His glare only darkened. The glare was taken over by fear once the ride started moving. Ally's face softened up too, and intertwined her arm with his, so he could squeeze her hand. "I am so going to use this against you later on," She smirked to herself, not looking up at Austin because she was sure she'd face a dirty look.

Austin was busy thinking of a comeback so he could shoot back at Ally that he didn't even notice that they were already at the top and the ride was about to shoot down. As the ride completely flipped, his eyes saw the ground and it felt like he was about to fall at any second. A girly scream erupted right from his gut as she held onto Ally for dear life. He heard her laughter and normally that would've calmed him down, but not right now. "I'M GONNA DIE, OH MY GOD!" He screamed, closing his eyes tightly.

Austin's eyes were being filled with Ally's screams as the ride swirled and twisted around. "I LOVE THIS RIDE!" He heard from Ally. He was about to ask her if she was crazy but he accidently opened his eyes and nearly fainted. Before he even knew it, the ride was slowing down, and Ally was pulling away from their tight embrace.

"It's over?" He asked, not opening his eyes just yet.

Ally laughed, looking at him with wide eyes. "Yes. You can open your eyes now."

"Oh thank the Lord," Austin gushed, standing up out of his seat a little too fast. His vision was slightly blurry and his head was a bit blurry. But that only lasted for a second because as soon as he was off the ride, he was praising the ground on his knees. "I swear I will never litter again, oh, I love the ground," Ally pulled him back up, apologizing to the workers of the ride who were looking at him weirdly.

The two walked down the stairs and away from the ride. "It was even that bad Austin, stop complaining."

"You're crazy," He said simply, glancing down at her for a quick second. "That was the worst experience I've ever had in my life. I never want to ride a roller coaster ever again in my life."

Ally smiled. "Well, as long as you're friends with me and we still go to carnivals, you can count on at least one roller coaster ride," Austin stared at her and nudged her with his shoulder. "And plus, Trish and Dez live for roller coasters, you won't have much luck."

"I'll get out of it, trust me," The duo laughed, walking around the carnival, looking for their next attempt. "Hey, you want some cotton candy?" He asked her. The way Ally's eyes lit up at the word was enough for an answer. "I'll take that as a yes," He went off to order and pay for the cotton candy.

Ally instantly dug into hers. "Mm, bubblegum flavoured! My favourite! Thank-you!" She smiled nicely at him. "So, what's next?"

"I don't know actually," He scratched the back of his neck. "Ah! I got it!" She looked at him for her answer. "How much do you like bowling?"

Ally's smile brightened instantly. "I love bowling! Although I haven't gone a lot lately. And maybe that has something to do with the fact that I can't hold the ball because it's so heavy," She smiled shyly at his laughing state.

"Really?" She nodded shyly. "Let's go then, I'll help you," Austin casually slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards him. The night had sort of brewed up a slight wind, but the humidity was still present. The bowling alley wasn't far off, considering there was one situated by the Miami Mall, where Sonic Boom was located. "Hey, what time is it?"

Ally made a move to grab her phone but then she remembered. "I wouldn't know because _someone _ruined my phone."

"Jeez, I already said I was sorry," He responded, lazily looking at his watch. At least that was water proof. "Oh. Look at that, it's just nearing midnight." He glanced down at Ally, who was nicely tucked into his side. "Ready to crash yet?" He joked.

Ally nudged him in his side. "No," She replied, the smile was able to be heard from her voice. "But I actually am very surprised with myself that I'm not the least bit tired yet."

"It's because you're with me, obviously," Austin's cockiness finally kicked in. It'd been a long night without it already. "But see Ally, you're having fun. Doesn't it feel good?"

Ally shrugged. "Yeah, I guess," Her voice was a bit timid. He made it sound as if she'd never had fun in her life. They got cut off anyways because they reached the bowling alley then. They walked in and got settled, dressing the shoes and everything. The whole place was deserted considering it was especially late.

"Okay, let me show you how it's done," Austin grabbed the heavy ball at ease. Ally gawked at him, but watched him roll the ball down the aisle until it knocked down all the pins.

Austin spun around on his heels, winking at her. "Show off," Ally muttered to herself as she walked towards the holder that held on the balls. She attempted to grab one but it ended up falling on the floor and rolling away. Austin chased after it and got it back for her. "I'm starting not to like this idea anymore," She said, a sad pout forming on her lips.

"Come on, I'll help you!" Austin tried to cheer her up. He handed her the ball, holding it underneath while she put her fingers in the holes. He guided her from behind, keeping her close. Their arms moved together in synchronization and she left go of the ball and it rolled down, knocking down all the pins as well. Ally looked up, and boy did she notice that it was a horrible mistake. They were fairly close, and they were staring in each other's eyes.

Ally ducked out from under him, moving behind to avoid any awkward situations. "Now, Mr. Moon, let's see if you can beat that!" Ally was good at that. Pretending like nothing happened by changing the subject. And Austin was good at going along with it because he wanted to avoid awkward situations as much as she did.

"You know I can," He smirked, grabbing a ball all in one swift movement. He threw the ball as he could, but two pins remained in their positions.

Ally smiled, jumping around to express her excitement. "Ha! Another thing I can add to my list of things I beat Austin Moon in!"

Austin shot her a sarcastic look. "Alright Miss. Talk, let's you do it, all by yourself," Her face was straight for a second but she plastered a big fake smile on her face and grabbed a ball. "Ow, ow, ow," It took all her force to carry it and not drop it, but she managed it. She threw her arm back and was about to swing it forward to let the ball go, but ended up letting it go when her arm swung back.

"AH!" She heard Austin screamed from behind her. Ally spun around to see that it landed perfectly in Austin's arms but practically burst through his stomach. "Oh," He groaned. "My abs just suffered some serious pain."

Ally ran towards him, grabbing the ball with all her might and setting it down. "Of course you'd be worried about your abs instead of your intestines!" Ally ran back to him and helped him take a seat on the bench, sitting beside him. "Are you okay, does it hurt?"

"No, Ally, I'm actually feeling better than I was before," He replied sarcastically, clutching his stomach. Ally resisted the urge to hurt him considering he looked like he was in enough pain as it is.

They stayed there for a while, seeing if the pain would ease off. "Is it better now?" Ally asked hesitantly. She always hated when people got hurt, because then she'd start panicking and then she would hyperventilate and she would have no idea what to do.

"Yes, Ally, I'm okay," He smiled, calming her down. "So, what do you want to do now? Because after this, I do not want to go bowling for at least a good ten years and you can barley hold the ball on your own," Ally glared at him. "Wait, you can, but the ball ends up hitting something other than the pins." He teased her, smirking.

Ally smiled sweetly, swiftly hitting him in the stomach. Austin groaned loudly, doubling over in pain onto the floor. "Watch your words next time, Moon," She smiled, walking over him and towards the exit. She leaned against the wall, waiting for Austin to man up and come outside.

"I am so getting you back," He narrowed his eyes, walking ahead of her out of the parking lot.

Ally caught up to him. "You said that when I dragged you onto the roller coaster and nothing has happened yet."

Austin mumbled something under his breath that Ally couldn't decipher; she just smiled to herself in victory. "Come on, we're gonna meet up with Trish and Dez."

"Where are they?" Ally asked, looking up at him. She cursed his height along with her own. She always had to crane her neck to look up at him.

"Dez said they were at his place and we should go meet there," Austin replied softly. He seemed to have forgotten about the whole bowling incident and went back to old times.

Ally choked on air. "Trish and Dez? Alone in his house?" The corners of Austin's lips quirked upwards into a small smile. "Are you sure they don't want up to bring the police along with us?"

Austin laughed. "I don't think they've killed each other yet. But we better get there soon," Austin paused, a smirk taking over his features. "I'll race you," He said in two quick seconds and then he had already taken off sprinting.

"Wait!" Ally called out after him. He swiftly looked behind him because continuing on running. "I don't even know where Dez's house is!" Ally started chasing after him, but his long legs gave him a fair advantage at running, and Ally's legs were short and it didn't help that she was already way behind. "Austin!" Ally whined, slowing down. She did not want to waste her time running when they had all the time in the world still.

Sadly, she couldn't see Austin anymore and she had no idea where she was. Ally hadn't gone to the bowling alley in a long time, and she really did not know her way around this section of Miami. And plus, she had never been to Dez's house before, so she had no idea on how to get there. "Miss me?" A voice said from behind her, making her jump and trip over a rock. The blonde beauty caught her, smirking down at her. "You know, you really shouldn't be walking alone on the streets of Miami," He told her, standing her upright.

"I wouldn't be if my dufas of a best friend didn't leave me here all alone," She glared back, continuing to walk even though she had no idea where she was going.

Austin jogged around her, walking with her. "Glad to know you missed me," The cockiness was heard in his voice but that didn't surprise Ally. It would surprise her if he wasn't cocky for once. "Dez's house is this way," He said with an amused tone, grabbing her arm and dragging her back to him, turning to go through the other path.

"I knew that," The iciness was heard clearly in her voice and it just amused Austin even more. He loved when Ally acted this way; he just found it so funny and he loved messing with her.

Austin nodded. "Mhm, I'm sure," She looked up at him for a second, shaking her head. "Come on, loosen up, we're supposed to be having fun!"

"What fun is it if you leave me all alone?" Ally snapped. She wasn't actually mad. She had to admit, she was really enjoying herself. Austin knew her weak points, and he was the only one who could get her to really have fun, aside from Trish and Dez.

Austin rolled his eyes. "It was for like two seconds."

"And I'd like to see what would happen if in those two seconds I got kidnapped or something," Ally was actually enjoying her playful banter with Austin.

Austin laughed. "They wouldn't kidnap someone who doesn't know how to have fun," Ally's jaw dropped open and her eyes narrowed to slits. "Joking, just joking," He held up his arms in defence. Ally's jaw clenched and he could tell that comment shook her. "Come on, you know I love you," He wrapped both his arms around the petite girl, walking together soundlessly.

"Kinda doesn't look like it," She murmured against the cool feel of his flannel shirt.

Austin would never admit it, no matter how much pressure he was under. He would never admit that he liked the feel of having Ally in his arms. It's just to comfort her; it's just to let her know I love her – as a friend. He didn't know who he was trying to convince at this point. "I just like teasing you, that's all," He whispered softly. The Dez household came into view and he let go of Ally, grabbing her hand and sprinting the last couple metres till his house. "Knock, knock!" He yelled through the door, hitting it too.

"COME IN!" The duo heard Trish's strong voice, and laughed. Ally turned the knob and walked in with Austin right behind her. They weren't surprised to see that the house was a complete mess. "Great, you guys are here!" Trish looked frantic, much to her usual. "We need your help to get this house spotless!"

Austin let out a little shriek. "We need to clean this? This is like a replica of my room, and I never clean my room!"

"Well, you're cleaning this up before my parents get home or our necks will be sliced," Dez yelled as he ran through, charging up the stairs. He speedily was picking up garbage from the steps and throwing in into a plastic bag.

Austin gulped. "I've met your parents before, they scare me."

"Exactly!" Dez screamed from the top of the stairs before running up to the second floor. He let out a loud scream. "This is worse than downstairs!"

Trish groaned. "I'll go help him upstairs, and you two clean down here, please," She charged up the stairs just like Dez had.

"Alright. Don't kill each other up there!" Ally yelled up after her. She sighed; this was definitely not fun. Austin shot her an apologetic look before grabbing a spare garbage bag and proceeding to throw trash in it. "Um, Austin, that wasn't trash," She said, smirking.

Austin looked at what he had just thrown out. "Then they have horrible taste because that was ugly!" Ally giggled before working on the kitchen. It looked like they had been cooking something because everything was dirty. Ally started washing the dishes, then drying them and trying to find when they all went.

"Austin!" Ally yelled for the blonde. He appeared a couple seconds later. "Can you put these plates up there, I can't reach," She ignored his smirk.

Austin grabbed the plates and stacked them on the up top cupboard. "Hey short stuff, need any help in here?"

"Don't call me short stuff," Ally growled, wiping the water off the counter.

Austin was about to reply with something snarky but Trish and Dez cut him off by barging in the kitchen. "So, my parents just called and said that they're not coming back till next week," Everybody groaned.

"So, I just cleaned everything for nothing?" Austin asked in disbelief.

Ally smirked. "At least you cleaned something," Austin shot her a look while she just laughed it off.

"But there's more," Now Trish was the one smirking. "We, are going to throw a party here tomorrow night!"

Austin's face lit up. "Ooh, a party?"

"That's great! A house party, that's perfect, because Austin can perform!" Austin rubbed his hands together in pure delight. A party, girls, performing, what more could he want? "We better get to sleep though. It's already extremely late and we have to get everything ready for tomorrow's party."

Dez's face lit up as he got an idea. "Hey, why don't you guys spend the night so we'll be all set to start working tomorrow?" The three agreed, seeing as it was the best option.

"I call your parent's room! I hope they don't mind but that room is sweet!" Trish yelled out, running up the stairs, ignoring Dez's calls after her.

He smacked a hand to his forehead. "My parents are going to kill me! But on the bright side, they'll pay me even more to get out of the house!" His face became cheery again.

"Hey, don't they pay to stop texting the dog too?" Austin question wearily. Dez nodded his head, not understanding what the point of this question was. "Um Dez, where is the dog?"

Dez's face because even paler than it was before. "OMG, we lost the dog!" He actually looked panicked for a second, which was very unlike him. "Oh well, we'll find him tomorrow." And that was the Dez that we all know and love. "Hey, you guys don't mind sleeping in the living room do you?"

"Nope, go on to your room!" Ally smiled at the carrot top before he bid good night and rushed to his room. "Finally, I get to rest!" She yelled as she collapsed on the big couch. Austin sat next to her. "I think you broke me," She looked over at him when he laughed.

"Just saying but since you're so miniature and everything, and I'm a giant, as you say so, I should get the big couch," He gave her a cheeky smile, but she didn't fall for that.

She swung her legs over Austin's lap, lying down on the other side of the couch. "No, no, no, this is my couch today!"

"I guess you're out of luck because I'm not moving." Austin smirked at her.

"Me neither." Ally narrowed her eyes.

"'Night Ally."

"Good-night Austin."

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? BE SURE TO REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS!<strong>

**I KINDA FOUND THAT DEZ WAS A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER BUT I'LL BE SURE TO FIX THAT! **


End file.
